Lighting and Water
by meliapotter456
Summary: This is a one-shot of my OC Character Fiya, who is a water dragon slayer, Laxus catches Fiya staring at him again and decides to confront her about. Will she finally revel her secret feelings to the lighting mage? and How will Laxus react to the truth? Laxus X OC


Lighting and Water

I do not own Fairy tail. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own are my own characters.

This is a one-shot of my OC Character Fiya, who is a water dragon slayer and has a black and white cat named lea, Laxus catches fiya staring at him again and decides to confront her about. Will she finally revel her secret feelings to the lighting mage? and How will Laxus react to the truth?

It was a normal day at the guild hall as usual, Natsu was fighting Gray over some pointless argument while Lucy was at her usual spot up at the bar talking with Mirajane. Levy soon decided to join in on the conversation while Gajeel decided to get in on the action taking place. I smiled warmly at the scene before me,fairy tail just wouldn't be the same without a major fight breaking out within the guild and everyone being pulled into the chaos.

I look over to my left to see Juvia in her usual spot behind the pillar looking out into the chaos secretly admiring gray. I swear her love for him seems less like a crush and more like an obsession...which I always found to be really creepy. Then I looked to my right and saw him...sitting at the far table drinking beer with his fellow Thunder Legion members, their laughter and smiles shown brightly on their faces. I secretly continue to watch them in awe and curiosity, the real target of my gaze was the blonde headed man with his famous spike headphones hanging on his neck laughing at a joke that Bixlow mostly likely said. His blue gray eyes and his famous lighting bolt scar on his right eye memorize me with awe.

A part of me wants to except the fact that I might actually like Laxus, but the other part of me is uneasy and confused. I look back once again to admire his handsome face and his muscular arms, silently hoping that one day I will have the courage to speak my feelings to him.

I continue to stare until he looks in my direction, I quickly advert my gaze from him and try to look at something else while silently hoping he hadn't caught me staring at him. I hear foot steps coming towards me and I start to panic, What's he going say?! I really hop he doesn't ask me why I was staring at him. I silently pray in my head. The foot steps just a few inches from me, the boots were a simple black, and one that was not mistaken, for the owner of said boots was right in front of me. I look up blue-gray meeting ocean blue. A small blush forms across my cheeks and I try to look away embarrassed to the fact that I was staring at him.

"You mind asking me why you were staring at me?" He asked in his usual gruff voice.

" I don't know what your talking about" I replied a blush still apparent on my face.  
"Fiya, what's wrong? You've been staring at me for the past few weeks now and you've been avoiding me at all cost" He said.  
I guess it's now or never..."Could we talk in private?" I ask.  
Laxus looked at me puzzled at first but slowly his face began to soften, "Sure, how about my granpa's office?"  
"That's fine, lead the way" I say.  
We quickly duck the many flying objects being thrown in all directions and headed for the stairs towards Master's office. We reach the office without anyone noticing and slowly we enter the room, laxus shuts the door behind him. I find a seat on one of the chairs in the room and he does the same.

"Well, we're alone now, mind telling why you have been avoiding me?" He asks.  
"...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you so much lately it's just that...forget this was a waste of time" I say as I slowly get up and walk to the door only to be stopped by a hand grabing my wrist.

"Fiya,Tell what's up?" He says.

"Let go laxus, this was a mistake to even talk about it" I say.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong?!" He snaps.

At this point I can't hold back my tears anymore and I start to cry right in front of him.

"Fiya, why are you crying? What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

I turn and face him tears still streaming down my face my body shaking nervously, " You...really want to know?" I sob out.

"Yes" He says.

"I love you Laxus, I've loved you since the time you saved me from those thugs in the alley way two years ago" I say.

He looks at me with a shocked face and his mouth drops open then shuts," You love me?" He asks.

"Yes, for a long time" I say.

What happens next will forever remain in my memory for the rest of my life, he pulls me into his arms and his lips connect with mine lovingly. My eyes go wide before I close them and kiss him back while wrapping my arms around his neck, while he moves his arms to settle around my waist. The kiss seems to last forever, but it had only been a few seconds before we separated.

"Why...Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because I love you too fiya, since the moment you first joined fairy tail" he said.

Tears of joy stream down my cheek and I pull him into a hug. "I love you so much" I say with a smile on my face.

"You think I didn't know that by now Water head" He said.  
"Whatever Lighting rod" I say.  
After that we joined our hands together and headed back out into the guild hall, both of us with smiles on our faces.

The End


End file.
